Fifty Shades of Grey- Below Deck
by ruby34
Summary: FSOG- Life on a cruise ship is an amazing. The experiences are once in a lifetime. Christian and Ana are very different but that same chemistry between them is as strong as ever. AU/OCC complete for now, I might add to it at a later date.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is AU/OCC I wrote this as a one shot( a very long one shot) for a group challenge and now I am posing it on my page. I am doing a little editing and I will probably add onto the story later but for now it is complete. The next two chapters will be up this weekend. *** fair warning Ana will be with someone other than Christian but it is a HEA for C &A eventually)**

 **Below Deck**

"Welcome to the Fantasy of the Seas Ms. Steele. Here is your ships guide, map, itinerary and key card. Benvenuti in un avventura sui mari! Welcome to life on the Seas!"

"Grazie sono molto ecciato!" I think I just shocked the old man handing out the welcome packages by thanking him in Italian. He doesn't know I am fluent in Italian among other things. I am so excited! This isn't what I had planned to do after going to Yale but they made me an offer I couldn't refuse.

Last year after everything happened with Scott I was so upset. I was not looking forward to going back to Montesano and seeing our friends and family. This opportunity came at the best possible time. It gave me the out I needed. Adventure Cruise Lines will pay me to do what I have wanted to do all my life, travel. They will help pay off my student loan and I still get paid. I always thought I would use my degree to translate the novels I love to read or maybe be a translator at a large company. This was never in the picture but once the recruiter came to school I knew this was for me. I have a Linguistics degree from Yale and minored in Dance. I was in the dance theater when Emily Koates the YDT faculty director and the recruiter called me over. They asked if I was interested in a career on the seas. I didn't really know what they were talking about but apparently I was being head hunted even before graduating. They need people who can communicate with the passengers that come from a host of countries. My being able to dance on top of it made it a two for one. I wasn't sure at first but everything with Scott solidified my decision.

Luckily I hadn't told him anything so when I started training and spent spring break getting certified by the Coast Guard in all the maritime rules and regulations he had no idea where I was. I didn't need to see him after what he did. Only my dad knew why I wasn't coming home for Christmas break and why I was so busy.

May 15th was graduation and by the 19th I was on a plane from New Haven to Venice. I love that Ray flew out for graduation. Mom of course couldn't make it. I think she is on husband number nine or ten. I stopped learning the last names. I think this one is thirty five years older than mom. That just seems weird. If she wants to pull an Anna-Nicole and change some old guy's diapers, whatever floats her boat. I have read that is a thing…yuck. No thank you.

I had already packed before graduation and Ray is having everything shipped home. I am bringing one suitcase and my backpack. From what I have read the crew quarters are tiny on Cruise ships. I do not care; I do not intend to spend my free time in my room unless I am asleep.

"Ouch" oh shit I just ran into a wall of muscle and landed on my ass, graceful Ana.

I look up and see an amazingly handsome man in uniform, tall, short brown hair dark eyes and an amazing body.

"I am sorry, are you okay?" The beautiful stranger ask. Who doesn't love a man in uniform? He reaches out his hand and helps me off the floor.

"Hi, sorry about that, I was looking for the elevator and I think I might have gotten lost." I mumble.

"It must be your first day, Anastasia right?" The stranger know who I am. How? Huh?

"How do you know my name?" I question.

"Well you have your name tag and I am second in command of ship's security. I help with security screenings and I remember your name. My name is Sawyer." He reaches out his hand to shake. I feel like an idiot.

"Hello Sawyer it's nice to meet you. Sorry you just startled me by knowing who I was." Cue blush, ugh that is so annoying.

"Don't worry about it. I will tell you a secret, my twin sister was obsessed with Princess Anastasia and she would constantly watch the movie. When I saw your name it reminded me of her and how she made me dance around and sing the songs with her." The beautiful stranger states; I guess he isn't a stranger anymore.

If I am not mistaken he is now blushing. Glad I am not the only one that happens to.

"Let me see your map and I will give you some tips about getting around this boat." Sawyer helped me get to the elevators and even to my room. He asked me to meet him for drinks tomorrow night in the crew bar. Normally I would say no to someone I don't know but I am going to try new things. I will be on this tub for at least the next nine months. We have a week until we officially come out of dry dock and I want to enjoy myself. I have always been the good girl that never breaks the rules; I was always super ready for every test. The first at dance practice and last to leave. I can still do my job while enjoying my time off. _Let the adventure begin_.

I open the door to my cabin. I am pleasantly surprised. I was expecting a closet sized room with bunk beds. Instead, I have a room with light blue walls, a flat screen television, a small desk, a closet and the best thing - A single full sized bed; no bunk beds means no roommate. Granted the bed touches both walls and I could probably fit this cabin in my walk-in closet at dads but it is worth it. I turn around and as I close the door to the room, to my surprise there is another door. I have my own bathroom and shower! This keeps getting better! I spend the next hour putting my things away and studying the welcome package. I know I said I would be a new Ana, but I don't want to be a lost Ana.

I am trying to decide what to do first when someone knocks on my door. As soon as I open it a vivacious blonde starts to talk a mile a minute.

"Hello I am Kate, I am in charge of crew morale, crew activities and I also assist with the passenger entertainment. My room is down the hall. We are having a hall party tonight. It is tradition before a new cruise starts."

"Hello I am Anastasia but call me Ana. That sounds like fun. What time?" I am actually excited for this.

"Everyone usually opens their doors around ten but it doesn't get ragging until 11 or 12. We have parties in the halls or the crew bar all the time but usually you need to be careful for work the next morning. Since the passengers don't come aboard for a few more days we get a little leeway. I am going ashore for a few hours, would you like to come? Venice is beautiful and I love to shop." Kate is so excited, her energy is contagious.

"Oh my god, yes! Normally shopping isn't my favorite thing to do but now that I see that I have a little bit more room I would love to get some stuff."

"Yeah we are lucky. We are considered officers so our rooms aren't tin cans. Some people have four people to a room. My first year aboard I had a roommate and she was horrible. Susannah had a different guy in our room every night. I am all for fun and I am definitely not a prude but the only thing separating me from them was this curtain that left nothing to the imagination. She would sleep with anything with a dick. Whoever was last at the bar would end up in our room. Luckily for me she went back to a job on land." Kate talks a mile a minute but I like her. I think she will be a great friend. Kate explains that as long as we have our crew badge we can leave the ship. We just need to be back by ten.

We spend the day exploring Venice. I don't think I've ever laughed so much. My sides are hurting. Kate's friend, Jose, joined us. I was pleasantly surprised that he is part of the dance company on board. He is tall, dark, handsome and fabulously gay as can be. He has great taste in clothes and helped me find some beautiful dresses and an almost indecent bikini. Kate, Jose and I spent the afternoon checking out guys. Jose called dibs on some of the nicest eye candy ever.

We make our way back to the boat, and I see a Greek God in line in front of us. I thought Sawyer was built; the guy in front of us is the finest specimen of man I have ever seen. He has dark glasses on so I can only see a portion of his face but his copper hair is messy and gorgeous. I would love to run my fingers through his hair. I wonder what he does on board.

"Don't get your hopes up Ana." Jose pulls me out of my Greek God induced haze.

"What are you talking about Jose?"

"I saw you looking at the Grey God; don't get your hopes up. He doesn't usually fraternize with entertainment staff." That makes me mad.

"What does he have against the entertainment staff?" Jose laughs, I would love to be let in on the inside joke.

"Ana he is the ship's pianist and he will also sing on some occasions. He has a voice like Frank Sinatra. He is part of the ship's entertainment but because of some bad experiences he now only associates with us when he has to." That seems pretentious to bunch all entertainers in the same group.

"His loss!" I huff. I think he might have heard me because I could have sworn I saw him turn his head and smile, _how confusing_.

Kate, Jose and I go back to our cabins. I am pleasantly surprised that Jose is two doors down from me. I get introduced to a bunch of people once the party starts. It reminds me of a Frat party. I thought people partied hard in college, they take it to an entirely new level. People from all over the world partying in one place. Kate said we have 57 different countries working on board. I will certainly get to use all the languages I know. The alcohol was flowing until the middle of the night. I tasted alcohol from so many different places. I don't think I have ever been this drunk. Lucky for me my first meeting isn't until the afternoon. Why didn't I do this in college? Oh yeah the giant tool I thought I was in love with. _Don't think about him_ , _enjoy the sloshed feeling_. Think about the hotness walking all around the ship. Kate said the crew pool is amazing. Hot men, oil, sun kissed skin, rippling muscles, almost naked…why did copper curls smile?

"Ana wake up!" Who is knocking on my door? I was having a great dream about rubbing hot oil all over Jamie Dornan, that hot Irish actor. Shit what time is it? I get up and see it is 12:00. Not too bad. I open the door. Kate and Jose are up and looking like they just got back from working out. They were more drunk than I was last night, how is that possible?

"How are you two standing? You two drank more than I did."

"Young Grass Hopper, you have much to learn!" Jose starts giggling like a girl. Glad I can make him laugh.

"Seriously? What did you do?"

"First you have to drink lots of water before, during and after the party. Make sure you keep hydrated all day. Second, next time try to stick with the clear alcohol, as great as everything is from all around the world ,mixing too many types of liquor is not good. Jose goes on explaining what to do, was I supposed to be taking notes? I think I might be too hungover to remember all of it.

"Having hot sweaty sex works too!" Kate chimes in. I don't see _that_ happening.

"Thanks guys but I think I am too hungover for this."

"Don't worry Ana, we pass out a guide to the newbies but it is tradition to wait until after the first night. You have to get your first hangover. We have all been in your shoes. Next time you will be ready." Kate states

"I don't think I will ever drink again!" Kate and Jose start chuckling like hyenas.

"Ana, we aren't laughing at you, trust me. Kate and I have both been in your shoes. Pretty much everyone on the ship has, except the few who don't drink at all. They usually are suffering from over indulgence at the buffet; those desserts are to die for. Don't worry we will fix you up. Take these two ibuprofens and this shake it is a special hang over shake The Smoothie Hut makes. It has Kale, lemon, banana, some cucumber and some pineapple. You will start to feel better by the time you get out of the shower. We are going to shower and change, and then we can all have lunch before the meetings start." With that they are out of the room. Okay I can do this. Pills, drink, shower then clothes. I just need to ignore the comfy bed.

After a very hot shower that was far too short I am dressed and ready. According to the welcome package this week is casual dress. I just need to change when it is time to practice the new routines. I am not worried about dancing, I got that. I am not really worried about speaking; I am fluent in eight languages and can hold a conversation in another ten. I just need to be confident in myself. Before I fall down the rabbit hole of self-doubt, the knock at the door pulls me from the edge.

Kate, Jose and I have brunch. They are right. A good portion of the crew is hungover. I will not let this happen again. At least I hope I won't. I have heard that the cruise line will not tolerate crew members being hungover during their shifts and they have even been known to do random tests with breathalyzers.

The first meeting is at two o'clock. All two hundred fifty of the entertainment/ activities crew members are present. You can tell a lot of this is a repeat and tiresome for much of the crew. I am trying to make sure I don't miss anything when I feel like someone is staring at me. I look around without trying to be obvious. Just as I look at the row behind me I see a mop of copper hair turn away. Could it be? I wonder if my mystery man was really staring at me? He's not mine but I absolutely wouldn't complain. Then again he has an issue with other entertainers. I wonder what his story is. Copper curls looks back up at me. He is too far to see what color his eyes are but he is gorgeous.

"Ana, they're calling you up!" Kate pulls me out of my daydreaming.

"What?" Shit! Caught staring and missed when they called my name.

"Anastasia Steele, please come up to the stage." I walk past the rows of crew members not quite sure what I am being called up for.

"Hello Anastasia, I am Daisy Moore. I am the entertainment and activities director. I have asked you to come up on stage because not only are you one of our most accomplished dancers aboard you also speak Italian, Spanish, Farsi, French, Japanese, Arabic, Mandarin, German, Russian, Turkish, Portuguese and a few more, to total about 18 languages. We often have issues where a crew member needs assistance with a guest. I just wanted to give everyone a chance to see who you are so if you are available you can be of assistance until we can get a translator to the location. Thank you for coming up here." I shake hands with the director and make my way to my seat. Copper curls is staring at me, this time I am sure of it. I look away before I start to blush, he isn't the only one looking at me and I don't want anyone else to notice.

After a few more meetings Kate takes me on a tour of the boat. I really didn't know what I was getting myself into. Fantasy of the Seas is a ten year old boat that just had 30 million dollars in upgrades added three years ago. It isn't the largest cruise ship in the world but at 1500 feet in length 1400 passenger cabins and 950 crew members the ship is a giant floating city. I can't wait until I can walk around this place without a map or without Kate and Jose. I feel like a puppy following on a leash. While we are walking we bump into Sawyer. Thankfully I didn't land on my ass this time. Sawyer is holding on to me so I didn't fall.

"Ana, nice to see you again, hello Kate, I hope you lovely ladies are doing well today. We are still on for tonight right Ana? Do you need me to come walk you or do you know where the Crew Club is?"

"Hi Sawyer, yes we are still on but I have no idea where the bar is."

"Don't worry Ana, Jose and I are going there tonight, we will make sure you arrive. What time?" I have no idea so I just stare at Sawyer waiting for an answer.

"How about nine thirty?" I just nod my head. Sawyer speaks with us for a few more minutes until he is called away by Taylor whom I later learned is the Head of Ship security. As soon as Sawyer has walked away Kate pounces.

"Spill Steele, when did that happen?"

I retell Kate my not so exciting story of how we met and our meet up tonight. Kate declares that we need to look our best, so we go to the ships spa. Everyone is setting up for the passengers' arrival later this week so the spa is empty. Kate's friend sets us up with manicures and pedicures and even helps with some much needed waxing. The last thing I need is to look as if Chewbacca is living under my dress. Not that anything is going to happen with Sawyer, but you always have to be prepared. It has been six months since I learned the truth about Scott's deception so I am more than ready.

Later after dinner, Kate does my hair as Jose finds me something to wear. I have no idea if they have a dress code. Jose and Kate are a god send. I finally feel ready and we head out to the Crew Club. This place is amazing. It looks and feels like a club on land. We head to the bar and Sawyer comes up behind me and places his arms on my shoulders. He whispers into my ear asking what I would like to drink. I can tell Jose and Kate want to comment but thankfully they remain silent. I order a margarita and a glass of water. I don't want to be hungover all day again.

Eventually Kate and Jose start dancing and the club is jumping. Sawyer and I have slowly gotten closer in the booth as the night has gone by and the liquor has continued to flow. I don't think I have ever just made out in front of random people. Even in high school Scott was against any PDA. We make our way to Sawyer's room and I try not to think about what I am about to do. I have only ever been with Scott. I don't really feel that spark with Sawyer but I really just want a night of uncomplicated fun. He is most definitely fun. I spent half the night laughing. We get to his room and it is much bigger than mine. He too has a single cabin but his is on the third deck behind a white door near the captains quarter and the bridge. Apparently, the higher ranked officers are up here.

After several hours of an amazing work out between Sawyer's sheets I make my way back to my room. Just as I am closing my door two guys come out of Kate's room. I need to ask Kate about that in the morning. I set my alarm for eight am. Four hours of sleep will give me plenty of time for the gym in the morning, not that I need it. I fall asleep remembering the enjoyable feeling of one Luke Sawyer.

I wake to my alarm beeping. I feel much better than I did yesterday. I get ready for the gym and meet Kate and Jose in the hall. I have to ask her about the guys I saw leaving her room but before I have a chance they are both question me about Sawyer.

"Did you and Sawyer hook up last night?" Jose seems more excited than I am. I can't stop the blush that covers me from head to toe. Kate and Jose start squealing.

"How was it? I have heard he is hung like a horse?" Kate really has no filter. I should be embarrassed because I just met these two 2 days ago but I feel like I have known them years. I give in and tell them all the gory details. I have never done that.

"Wait a minute; did you say that was your first one night stand?" Jose interrupts me.

"Yeah, I was with my ex for over five years. He was the only person I have ever been with. I have kissed a few people before him but even he wasn't as hot as Sawyer."

"At least you popped your one night stand cherry with a hot man who knows how to use it. I wonder who your next guy will be."

"Just so you know the ship is a bit of high school, jail and college all mixed together." I am sure I must look completely confused because Kate continues. "Remember in high school, where everyone knew everything about everyone else's business? Who was hooking up with whom, who cheated on who and the love triangles. Well that is the ship's life with great amenities, no homework, and lots of inexpensive alcohol. The rooms are tiny and you are in a giant tin can that you can't easily leave."

"Good to know, what else?" These two are much more helpful than the hours of training I did.

"You have married people that have their own separate lives on the cruise ship. Some have a ship mistress', others sleep with anything and everything. Some people have a don't-ask-don't-tell kind of policy. They consider what happens on the boat stays on the boat. I have had friends that on the ship were completely out-of-the-closet but when they went home to Closedmindville they had to be straight as a board. I don't have time for that."

"I am not one to be a mistress. I try not to judge what others do but cheating isn't my style." Kate chimes in. I wholeheartedly agree. "Last but definitely not least, unless otherwise stated in advance it is a one-night stand. Some people have multiple hook ups with the same person but unless you have that 'We are in a relationship' conversation always play it cool and accept it is a one-nighter. Nobody likes the crazy clinger."

"Thanks guys, I will remember all of that. I am not looking for anything serious. Been there, done that and I ended up broken hearted. I just want to have fun, make friends and visit amazing countries." We finally start to work out. I get lost in the music from my iPod and start singing along in my head while on the elliptical. As I start my cool down I look next to me and Copper curls is on the treadmill. I wonder how long he has been next to me. I hope I wasn't singing out loud. He is smiling at me. I see his mouth moving and remember to remove my earbuds. As I go to stop I go flying off the elliptical in front of a gym full of coworkers and land on my ass, how embarrassing.

"Are you okay?" Copper curls lift me off the floor.

I feel a spark between us. As soon as I place my foot down I fall into his chest. "Ouch, I'm sorry; I think I twisted my ankle with my stunning dismount of the elliptical." He actually laughs. He picks me up bridal style.

Thank you to Hofit and Jean for your outstanding assistance : )


	2. Below Deck- Strangers in the night

I feel a spark between us. As soon as I place my foot down I fall into his chest. "Ouch, I'm sorry; I think I twisted my ankle with my stunning dismount of the elliptical." He actually laughs. He picks me up bridal style. "Hey what are you doing?" I try to protest.

"We need to get you to the ship's infirmary; they will be able to make sure you are alright."

"Don't you think that is overkill?"

"Actually no, look around the room and in the corners and on the ceiling as we go down the halls. Unless you are in a restroom, a cabin and a few other places aboard you can be pretty sure that you are being filmed by the CCTV. It is to protect the crew and passengers but mainly the ship. If you are injured and don't get it checked and it is something serious you can get a quick trip back home. It is always better to get it checked." I hadn't thought about that. I guess Jose and Kate were right, the ship is like prison.

"I can try to walk; I am far too heavy for you to carry me all the way to the infirmary." At this he laughs. He really does have an amazing laugh, a beautiful smile and his eyes are an incredible color. They just pull you in, somewhere between a deep blue and silver. I don't think I have ever seen grey eyes before. He has me mesmerized. He is a snake charmer and I am under his spell. I must have been staring for too long because he has stopped and is looking at me.

"Are you alright, did you hit your head?" Good move Ana, stop staring, he isn't an animal at the zoo.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He chuckles but this time I know it is at me. "You have beautiful eyes." Oh shit did I just say that out loud. Too much time with Jose and Kate, I am losing my filter.

"Well thank you very much. I prefer the sparkling cobalt of your eyes." Cue blush. I look down but since he is still holding me that just make me closer to him.

"Anastasia, don't look down. You are beautiful. I would think you would be used to hearing that all the time. Most dancers are used to the constant attention." I continue to look down at his chest. I am trying not to cry. He has no idea what Scott was like; he was never one to pour on the compliments. Copper curls starts walking again towards the infirmary. It is then that I register that he called me Anastasia and I still don't know his name. I look up and he is staring at me with that panty soaking smile.

"Um...How did you know my name? Also may I have the name of my Knight in sweaty gym clothes?" I feel bad that it has taken me this long to ask.

"Christian Grey pleased to meet you my fair lady in equally sweaty clothes." He tips his head as if bowing and we both start laughing hysterically. We continue talking and laughing. We enter the infirmary and everyone is staring at us. What did I miss? Just then I hear Jose and Kate run in shouting if I am alright but they stop as they see that I am in Christian's arms.

Christian places me in the wheelchair that a nurse just brought over. He leans over and whispers in my ear. "I hope your foot is okay, I was looking forward to dancing with you, Lady Anastasia." With that he kisses my cheek and leaves the infirmary. I don't think I have ever been affected by a man in this way.

"What was that? He kissed you!" Kate screeches

"Kate what are you talking about, he kissed my cheek after carrying me for the last twenty minutes. He left before I even had a chance to thank him."

"Ana we have been on the ship with Christian Grey for over two years. He hasn't been that nice to a woman in that entire time. He isn't batting for my team either. I would love to be all over that." Jose is dramatically fanning himself.

"I don't know what you guys want me to say." I go on telling them what happened, and only discovering what his name is just minutes ago.

"Sorry Ana, we didn't know what happened. Zack who plays in the blues band said he saw you fall and he told us when we were looking for you. How is your leg feeling now? Do you want some ice?"

"Yes please, I think it will be fine. I have broken it before and it doesn't feel that bad."

An hour later we are leaving the infirmary. I am ordered to stay off it for the next two days but I can still attend practices just no getting out of a chair. Since I already have the routine memorized that isn't a big deal. I was looking forward to going to the bar with everyone tonight but I need to let my leg rest. Passengers will be coming aboard in three days.

After a full day of meetings, training and finally dinner I have decided to stay in my room with a book tonight. No matter how much pleading and begging from Jose and Kate. I think a quiet night would be good for me. I have been reading for an hour. It feels good to just be in my yoga pants and a t-shirt, as much as I like to dress up I am the most comfortable like this or in jeans, a shirt and my converse. A knock at my door pulls me out of my book. Hobbling to the door on the crutches I open it and see a stunning Sawyer in his uniform. I don't know what it is about him in uniform, maybe it was the hundreds of times Ray made me watch Top Gun. He just looks amazing. "Hi Sawyer what are you doing down here in the depths of the boat?"

"I went to the bar after my meetings and I was hoping to see you but Kate said you got hurt and were staying in. Are you okay?"

"I just sprained my ankle, gravity and I don't always get along. It won this time and I got these awesome crutches as my parting gift."

"I brought you these to make you feel better." From behind his back he pulls out a plate with some chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of wine.

"Would you like to come in? Sorry my room isn't as big as yours but at least it is a single."

"Thank you"

Sawyer places the wine and strawberries on the dresser along with two red solo cups. Where was he hiding those? I hobble back over to the bed and lay the crutches against the wall. As soon as I turn back around, I am in Sawyers arms and he is kissing me so passionately. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Christian all day but this has done the trick.

"Wow, what was that for?" I squeak out.

"I woke up this morning and you were gone. I didn't get a chance to kiss you before you left."

"That is very sweet. I didn't want to overstay my welcome." I tell Sawyer while looking down at my feet. Sawyer sits on my bed and pulls me onto his lap.

"Ana look at me. Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to leave?" he questions.

"No, it's just I have never had a one night stand or slept with someone the first night I have met them… to be honest you are only the second person I have had sex with. I have heard from friends that you shouldn't ever assume that the guy wants you to stay so it is best to leave afterwards. Avoid the awkwardness the next morning. My roommate in college would always bring guys over and they would be hanging around the kitchen the next morning. I thought you would want me to leave."

"Ana, if I wanted you to leave I would have made sure you were gone before I fell asleep." I guess this is something he has done a lot. "Sorry that didn't come out right. I wanted you to stay." He is rubbing my back while kissing my neck.

"I want to believe you but we barely know each other." I whisper, although we have had sex so he does know more about me than most.

"What do you want to know?" he questions between kisses down my neck.

"I can't concentrate when you are kissing me."

"Do you want me to stop?" Sawyer is looking at me and I don't know what to say. I just shake my head. Sawyer pulls off my top. I guess he wasn't expecting me to be sans bra but I wasn't expecting to see anyone tonight. After several more minutes of kissing and my breasts being massaged, Sawyer asks me again if I want him to leave. I can feel his growing member under me and I am so turned on. I bite my lip and shake my head. Sawyer moves me farther up the bed and I in one move he has pulled my yoga pants down leaving me naked. As he crawls up my body he is leaving kisses as he goes. My skin is tingling. I don't know if it is because of the lack of alcohol but this feels different than last night. I wrap my arms around Sawyer and we continue to kiss and grind up against each other. We continue to kiss while I unbutton his uniform shirt and pull it off him. He pulls off his pants and boxers and I get a good look at him. His body is ripped; I was far too inebriated last night to fully enjoy this.

"I don't have any condoms in here." I don't know why I was embarrassed to admit this but I am.

"I don't want you to think I was being presumptuous but when I went to my room to get the wine I grabbed some. I was hoping not presuming." I believe this is the first time I have seen Sawyer blush.

"You are very cute when you blush. Grab 'em, I think your pants are on the floor." As he gets off the bed to grab his pants and I see him standing naked in my room I am thanking the recruiter for headhunting me. The thought of spending every day in an office sounds so boring compared to this adventure. Sawyer unrolls the condom on his very impressive dick. As he makes his way back up to me I try not to overthink and just enjoy these feelings. Sawyer sinks into me and looks into my eyes; the feeling of fullness is amazing. The more he moves, the more I move to meet him thrust for thrust. I feel my toes curling and my body starting to stiffen. Sawyer's hands are all over me and he is going deeper. I run my hands down his sculpted back and hold on to his hard ass. Just then I feel my body tightening and a feeling of euphoria envelops me. Then I seem to be falling back to my bed just as I feel Sawyer reach his release. Instead of jumping off me like Scott would do, I feel kisses all down my face. I open my eyes and Sawyer is wiping my tears.

"I'm sorry was I too rough? Why are you crying?" He asks genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing, it was amazing."

"Ana, has anyone ever told you that you are a horrible liar, what is wrong?" Sawyer pulls out of me and tosses the condom into the trash can. He opens the wine bottle with a wine opener on his pocket knife and pours us each a glass. He sits back on the bed with his back to the headboard and then pulls me into his lap and pulls the blanket over us. "Spill-... what's wrong sweet-heart? Was it me?"

"No, you have been amazing. We still haven't really talked that much but I like what we have been doing." Cue blush… gees it would be great if I could not embarrass myself. "You are still here."

"Would you like me to go?" He looks hurt.

"No, you misunderstand. My ex, he would pop up out of bed and leave a lot of the times when we were together. I already told you that he is the only other man that I have been with. In the five plus years we were together he never made me feel like you have. I don't want to scare you away. I am enjoying what we have it is just different."

"Good different?"

"Very good, different, I am just not used to it. You say some of the sweetest things. I am just not used to this."

"Okay, what do you want to know about me?" That is a loaded question.

"What made you want to start working on a cruise ship?"

"I was in the Marines. I am used to being dressed in uniform." He wiggles his eyebrows; oops I think he figured out my secret. "After my second tour I got out. I was tired of so many friends dying. My boss here was my former commanding officer so when he found out I was getting out he offered me the job. Now I actually get to see some of the amazing places that we travel to."

"I have always wanted to travel; there are so many places I want to see and experience. I am so excited."

"I would love to show you some of those places. I have found some amazing beaches, restaurants and a few hidden gems not on tour guides list."

"I would appreciate that."

"Can I ask a question?" I nod my head.

"Why are you so shy? You are always looking down. You are a beautiful woman with brains to boot. You don't need to hide that amazing smile."

I don't know what to say. I don't want to go into details about Scott but I don't want to be one of those whiny women that are always talking about their exes. Sawyer is rubbing my back waiting for an answer.

"My ex, he wore me down. My dad put me in dance to help with my shyness when I was a kid. It helped and in high school I was pretty good about squishing the self-doubt. I guess over the years Scott would put me down. I didn't realize that his constant nit picking at me was tearing away the confidence I had built. When I found he was cheating on me with my best friend it kind of crushed me."

"Do you miss him?"

"No, now that I am away from him I can see what he did; his constant lies and belittling made it so I want nothing to do with him. I miss having my best friend that I could talk to; I guess what she did shows she was never a real friend. Telling someone anything and everything. She was like a sister. Her betrayal hurts more than his."

"How about I'll be your friend that you can tell anything and everything too?" Ummm what did he say?

"Ana as much as I would love to say we will be together forever you just got out of a long abusive relationship."

"He never hit me!" I don't know why I am sticking up for the jerk.

"Sweetheart he didn't have to. Emotional abuse can be worse than physical abuse. The way he treated you was not right. How about we promise that no matter what happens between us I will have your back. We can still talk and we will always be friends."

"Do you have a lot of 'friends' like that onboard?" I question.

"Ana I am not going to lie and say I haven't slept with anyone else in the two years on this ship. However no I don't have anyone of them that I would call as friends either. It has always been more of an 'I'll scratch your back if you'll scratch mine' type of thing. I don't sleep with more than one person at a time if you are thinking that."

"Nobody seems to have real relationships on this boat." I muse.

"That's not true. You see what is out in front of you. The partying is what a lot of people want to do, but not everyone. Some people have never stepped inside the bar; others are happily married with their spouse having a position in a different department on the crew. Some have families at home. Not everyone has mistresses. The captain has been happily married for twenty five years to a woman that was a waitress when he first started. We have hundreds of crew members, not everyone is at the bar every night. Some play music in their rooms, watch TV and some beautiful young ladies are in their rooms reading Thomas Hardy." Oops, he doesn't miss a thing.

"Okay, friends!" I giggle.

"We should seal the deal with a kiss." Sawyer states in that seductive voice that gives me chills.

With that we lose ourselves in each other. I don't know how long this will last but I want to enjoy every minute of it. Sawyer and I spend the next two nights the same way. Talking and learning about each other between rounds of mattress tag. I really like him. As much as I love spending my days with Kate and Jose, it is Sawyer who is helping me discover my confidence in myself.

It is the night before the passengers arrive. Apparently once the ship is completely cleared and prepared for tomorrow the crew gets to party tonight. This week was an off week where the ship was having some touch-ups before the beginning of the cruising season in the Mediterranean. Before I arrived they had a transatlantic cruise to end the South Florida-Bahamas-Mexico cruising season. The party has started and I have finally been medically cleared to lose the crutches. Jose, Kate and I are so excited to have a night of fun. Apparently they have missed me while I have been spending my evenings with Sawyer.

We eat, drink and dance for hours. As I am getting ready to tell them goodnight I am startled to see Christian walking towards me.

"Anastasia can I have this dance?" His smile makes me weak. Other than a passing glance at meetings I haven't seen him. I need to thank him.

"I would be honored." As we walk to the dance floor the music changes from Rihanna to something slower. Frank Sinatra's Stranger's in the Night starts to play. How fitting. Couples take over the dance floor but seem to be leaving plenty of room between themselves and Christian and myself. I can feel a lot of eyes on me but I am mesmerized by Christian's so I don't look away. Christian is singing to the song but only so I can hear him. Who knew he could dance so well.

Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wond'ring in the night  
What were the chances  
We'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through

Something in your eyes was so inviting  
Something in your smile was so exciting  
Something in my heart  
Told me I must have you

Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment  
When we said our first hello  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away  
A warm, embracing dance away and

Ever since that night we've been together  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever  
It turned out so right  
For strangers in the night

Love was just a glance away  
A warm, embracing dance away

Ever since that night, we've been together  
Lovers at first sight, in love forever  
It turned out so right  
For strangers in the night

Wow talk about being swept off your feet. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Christian asks once the song has finished.

"I would love too." Christian and I walk for about ten minutes until we are in a beautiful arboretum.

"I have never been here. It is lovely."

"No alcohol is served in here so a lot of people don't visit it. I love the ocean, I always have, but this reminds me of my grandparent's farm. My grandmother had the most beautiful garden."

"Thank you for sharing it with me."

"I would love to share more." That gets my attention.

"I have heard that you don't date the entertainers and you have a chip on your shoulder but nobody knows why. Can you fill me in on the secret?"

Now that we have stopped dancing and we aren't under the bright lights it is starting to feel a little chilly. Christian must have noticed me shiver because he takes off his jacket and places it over my shoulders.

"Thank you" he pulls me on to one of the loungers and I sit astride him.

"I am not that big of a mystery, I have been on this boat for three years, since its refurbishment. Before that, I spent two years on another ship in the fleet. I started as a background singer and I quickly moved up to headlining. I was 19; I thought I had fallen in love. She was the first person I had let in for a very long time. She was in the ships musical. I thought everything was perfect but after a year we broke up. She was having an affair with the first officer. I had to see them everywhere I went. They eventually got engaged and I put in for a ships transfer. Once I got here I was just more discreet. Don't believe everything you hear, because I am usually busy, people think I am avoiding them. I like to party as much as the next person I just don't do it every night."

"So what are you so busy with?"

"Do you really want to know?" I am biting my lip and just nod.

"Come on I will show you" I follow Christian to one the opposite end of the ship where more of the passenger cabins are. We go through a white door with the words crew members only. Behind it are a couple dozen doors. Once we enter Christian's room I notice it is double the size of my room. A queen bed, a double long desk covered in books, a laptop and a keyboard. Piles of sheet music and even some had written music.

"You write music" it is more of an observation than a question. He just nods and pulls up a chair to the computer and places me on his lap. Not what I thought we would be doing but I am not complaining. His computer wakes up and that is when I notice that is on a website for a Master's degree in business. "You are going back to school?" I question, the thought of him leaving makes me sad.

"I am already in school. Originally, after the break up I started by taking a few classes to keep me busy. Over the last few years I got a Bachelor's degree in political Science. I am saving to start my own company."

"Your parents must be proud of you, you're very accomplished." I feel him tense under me. "What's wrong?"

"My parents, I haven't really spoken to them in years. I send the obligatory email with my ports of call but I haven't been home in years. My sister Mia and my brother Elliot are the only ones I really talk to." He seems so lost. I caress the side of his face and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"My siblings and I were all adopted. They were babies and I was with my...birth mother until she died when I was four. I remember more than any kid should. I never felt like I belonged. The reason I excel at the piano is because I would practice for hours to fit in with my perfect family. When puberty hit I got a lot of attention from girls but I couldn't be touched. I have scars on my chest and back from my early childhood."

"Are you okay with me on your lap?"

"Yes, my siblings helped me with my touch issues and once I get to know someone I am alright without my shirt on. I love it when you blush. I wish I knew what you were thinking but I can guess." Christian kisses down my neck.

After a few minutes of kissing Christian states, "College was not something I wanted to do. I have always been good at school but it wasn't what I wanted to do. My father refused to give me my trust fund until I graduated. He wouldn't even listen to my business plan."

"Now that you have your degree couldn't you get your trust fund?" I question.

"Yeah I could but I think most of it is sheer stubbornness. My mom has sent me emails trying to get me to come home and talk to my dad. I just can't do it. Mia and Elliot are the only ones that even know about my degree. I should have more than enough by the end of this contract. Technically even if I didn't, my trust fund automatically comes to me at 25."

"When is that?"

"My birthday is June 18, I will be 24 next month." He states.

"We will have to find some special way to celebrate your birthday."

"How about a kiss?" he questions with that smile that makes me weak.

I run my hands over his shoulders and up his neck, his hair is so soft. I give him soft butterfly kisses over his jaw, when I reach his mouth I nibble on his lip. He lets out a small groan. It gives me the courage to give him a deep kiss. We are all tongues and hands. I have never felt like this. I know I am turned on and I can feel that he is too. I don't want just one night with Christian.

When we come up for air I need to say something.

"Christian".

"Yes." He moans.

"I need to go." Chicken seriously, I need to go is the best you can do?

"Okay, I will walk you back to your room." I guess he doesn't care. I was reading too much into this.

"Also I wanted to thank you for the other day when you carried me to the infirmary to get my ankle checked. That was very sweet. You left before I had a chance to say thanks" I give him another kiss on the cheek. I get off his lap and watch as he tries to discreetly adjust himself. There is nothing discreet about that thing. I really should not be staring. I try to turn around to give him some semblance of privacy but he grabs my hand and pulls me against his chest.

"I don't know why you are running but I want to be with you. I will be patient. I can feel that you want me too." Desire explodes throughout my body like a firework and I gasp, he is kissing me like it will be the last time we see each other. My hands are in his hair pulling him closer to me. He groans and it is the sexiest sound. His hands run down my body to the hem of my very short black sequin mini dress. His fingers are holding on to me. The kiss is hot and his tongue is exploring my mouth and I am stroking his.  
When he pulls away he is panting. I am losing my resolve. I don't know if I should say fuck it and have him or wait to see what could be.

"Christian I really like you, I don't know what you want but I don't want it to be another notch on your bed post."

"Is that why you are running out of here? You think I just want to fuck you out of my system? Anastasia, I have been thinking about you since we were waiting to get on the boat when you Kate and Jose were talking about me."

That got my attention "you heard us?" I am mortified.

"Yes and I think you are amazing. I don't want to add another notch and if you look behind you, I don't even have a bed post."

"Ha ha funny, you know what I meant. I know I might scare you away but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." I look down at my hands twisting. Just tell him the truth. "I would love to be with you. Can we take it slow; maybe go on a few dates?"

Anastasia please look up at me. "That would be fine. I will go as slow as you need me to. Let's walk you to your room before I lose my determination."

"Thank you Christian" we walk hand in hand to my cabin. The stars and moon over Venice are beautiful. He gives me a hug and a few more soft kisses.

"I will see you tomorrow Baby!" I used to hate that pet name but it sounds so hot coming out of Christian's mouth. I need a cold shower. I wave and close my door. I dream of the most hypnotic gray eyes all night.

I wake up the next morning to a knock on my door. I wonder if it's Kate, Jose or both of them. To my surprise it is Sawyer. I let him in. Crap we were supposed to meet last night after the party. I am a horrible person.

"Hi, I'm so sorry about last night."

"Why? Didn't you and Christian have fun?"

"What? How? I'm sorry!" I feel like I am going to cry.


	3. Below Deck- Glitter and bruises

I wake up the next morning to a knock on my door. I wonder if it's Kate, Jose or both of them. To my surprise it is Sawyer. I let him in. Crap we were supposed to meet last night after the party. I am a horrible person.

"Hi, I'm so sorry about last night."

"Why? Didn't you and Christian have fun?"

"What? How? I'm sorry!" I feel like I am going to cry.

"Ana, what's wrong sweetheart? Why are you apologizing? I thought that was what you wanted."

"I am confused, how did you even know I liked him?"

Sawyer asks, "Sweetheart has anyone ever mentioned that you talk in your sleep?"

Shit, what did I say?

"Don't worry I'm not upset. Christian is my best friend. The other night you fell asleep and started talking about copper curls and amazing eyes. I didn't know what you were talking about at first. Then I saw Christian at lunch and he was telling me about this beautiful girl that he had carried to the infirmary and that he couldn't get her out of his head. I asked if it was you and once he confirmed it I told him he should at least ask you to dance and see if your connection was as strong as he felt. He was worried about me but I assured him that we are friends more than anything and that I wanted you to be happy. I didn't tell him about your ex. Did he tell you about his?"

Sawyer is being so patient and sweet. I nod but I can't look up.

"Ana we agreed friends first no matter what, remember? You both have similar trust issues and I think the two of you would be extraordinary together. I would rather you be happy with Christian than alone and upset. You can talk to me and I will keep your secrets."

I jump up and give Sawyer the biggest hug.

"Thank you Sawyer, you really are my best friend. I was so upset I didn't want to lose our friendship. I'm sorry I was talking in my sleep about another man. Even if I was asleep that is just wrong."

"Hey, you said plenty about me so I am good!" Sawyer has the biggest grin and he wiggles his eyebrow.

"What did I say? I will torture it out of you!" I try to tickle him but he picks me up and tickles me. I can't stop laughing. I am flaring around in his arms trying to get loose and unintentionally kick him in the balls. He crashes into the bed and I land on top of him as he is holding himself. I know I should not be laughing but if he had not picked me up it would not have happened. Another knock on the door, apparently I am popular this morning. I try to maneuver off the bed without hurting Sawyer anymore. I open it and Christian is standing in front of me looking so sexy. I am still laughing and I let him in. He sees Sawyer on the bed holding himself.

"Do I want to know what happened or do I need to kick his ass?" Christian gives me a quick peck as Sawyer sits up.

"I am the one with bruised balls and you want to kick my ass, really? What a great friend." Sawyer is laughing and trying to be serious at the same time.

"What happened?" Christian helps Sawyer up and gives him one of those man hugs.

"Sorry to break up this bromance but I need to get ready for the day." I try to get their attention.

"We are taking you to breakfast." They state in unison. In no way did I think this is how my day would start.

"Okay you two wait in the hall I will be out in a few minutes."

"Really you are kicking us out?", again they speak in unison. Did they practice this?

"Yes, now go!" I can't stop laughing.

Throughout breakfast Kate, Jose, Sawyer, Christian and I are talking. It is hilarious. The life on board is even more scandalous than I knew. I thought threesomes and mistresses were bad. Apparently the passengers are far worse. Some of the things the crew has seen are crazy. I am definitely not upset about missing the time a nudist colony rented out the boat. Meals were the only time that clothes were worn. From what I heard most of those people you did not want to be seeing naked. The entire ship had to be cleaned. Of course they didn't mention this until I had taken a sip of my juice. It was really attractive when I spat that all over the place.  
Throughout breakfast Christian had his arm around me. Every now and then, he would whisper something into my ear or little kisses on my cheek. I have never had this kind of relationship. It has only been a few hours and I feel our connection growing. I know Kate and Jose are dying to know what happened last night. Luckily for me they seem to have a little restraint. I am sure once we are alone all bets are off. After breakfast we all have to change and be ready for the passengers. The first day is a big party once everyone is checked-in and muster drill is completed.

The first three days went by in a flash. I never thought I would be using my linguistic skills to help a French woman on her divorce cruise, ordering blowjob shots in the bar or teach a class to foxtrot while only speaking Portuguese.

I am enjoying every minute. I haven't had a chance to catch Christian's show but I am dying to. We have spent every night together but so far it has been talking, making out, some heavy petting and him holding me until we both fall asleep. I am dying to do more but I am also nervous.  
Tomorrow we both only have morning shows and have the rest of the day off. We will be arriving in Santorini Greece. I wasn't able to disembark in Croatia or Turkey but we will be doing this route a dozen more times before the ship changes home ports.

I am waiting at the crew elevators near Christian's cabin. I turn around and see a couple is staring at me. The woman with bleached hair is all in black and looks as though she's had far too much plastic surgery. The man looks like he is half her age. He has red hair that is in a long ponytail. He reminds me of a sleazy used car salesman. I can smell the cheap whiskey on him from here. I don't want to assume she is his mother. You never know. The way he is leering at me gives me the chills.

"Excuse me, May I help you get back to the passenger's deck?" I ask in my "may I help you voice."

"No, we are fine; we are looking for the crew bar?" The woman's voice is like nails on a chalkboard she is trying to sound sexy but it is all wrong.

"I'm sorry that is not possible. Passengers have some amazing bars and night clubs. Have you checked out the casino?"

"She could do? We could have fun with her and take turns; I have the whips and handcuffs in our room." Sleaze ball says to blonde Elvira. I don't like how either are looking at me. Where is Christian? I need a panic button or something.

Just then Christian walks over to me and wraps me in an embrace. I think he can tell that I am more than a little creeped out.

"Hello can I help you?" The way the botoxed grandma is looking Christian up and down is disgusting. She is eye fucking him and she just let out a moan. I think I am going to vomit.

"Yes my husband and I would like a turn with each of you, how much?" She purrs and tries to reach for Christian. I am more than a little disgusted. Christian reaches for my hand and tells them we will walk them to the elevator. We go down the corridor and out a door to the passenger area. He presses the up button on the elevator and escorts them in. As the doors are closing Christian mentions that employees are not for sale. He then moves to an onboard phone.

"Hello this is Christian Grey, please transfer me to security." After a moment he starts to talk to someone in security. "We have an issue with two passengers. They weren't wearing the passenger passes but I just escorted them to elevator 12 and they were going up. They propositioned me and my girlfriend. We will be waiting in my room." Girlfriend, he said girlfriend. I know I should be creeped out by what just happened but he called me his girlfriend.

"Come on Ana, security will be meeting us at my room and then we can go to Kamari Beach like I promised. Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"You called me your girlfriend!?" I am sure I have the stupidest grin on my face.

"What else would I call you?", he questions. I reach up and caress his face and give him a far too brief but passionate kiss.

"Thank you for saving me from them. They were just weird. Have you had that happen before?", I am genuinely interested.

"Unfortunately yes it happens all the time. We make sure to report it, so the security can pull the video. Remember, pretty much everywhere except cabins and bathrooms are videotaped. Some people have heard stories so they try to see what they can get away with. It only takes a few minutes to report. It is better safe than sorry. Chances are you won't see them again. We only have two and a half days left of this cruise." Christian doesn't seem worried.

We arrive at Christian's room at the same time as Sawyer. Christian explains what he saw and when I tell them what was said before he got there, I don't think I have ever seen two men so angry. I wouldn't mind trying a little bit of kink but no way in hell with those crazy passengers.

Christian and Sawyer have demanded that I need to be with someone for the next two days until they leave the ship. They both have full time jobs, it is not as if they can follow me while I do my job.

Once the official report is filed and Christian and I sign it, Sawyer gets ready to leave.

"If Christian is working and you get off I expect you to call me or someone from security to escort you. I don't want anything to happen to you." Sawyer gives me a big hug.

"Hey, get your paws off my girlfriend!" Christian states.

Sawyer looks at me. "Does that mean it is official?"

"Yes now let her go" Christian snaps but you can tell he is smiling. Just then he throws a pillow at Sawyers head and a full-blown pillow fight starts between the two of them. I am glad that my relationship with Christian didn't damage their friendship.

We arrive on at Kamira beach, Christian walks me over to a secluded area hidden by large boulders. The sand is black from the Volcano that originally formed the island. Christian has arranged for a sun-bed and for dinner to be served. The traditional houses that line the village are stunning with the beautiful view of the sea in front of us. The water is so clear, it is a mix of blue and turquoise. The waves are crashing on the beach and it is majestic.

"Christian this is beautiful! Thank you for bringing me here." I reach up and give him a kiss.

"I am so happy that I can share this with you," he caress my cheek and his grey eyes pull me in.

"Have you been here often?" I look down, not sure if I want an answer.

Christian lifts my chin and looks deep into my eyes.

"Yes, I have come a few times but always by myself. I wouldn't take you somewhere I took another woman. I might not date much but I know better than that." The sincerity in his voice is evident.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Anastasia, stop apologizing. We have told each other about our pasts and we both want to be in each other's futures. I would rather you ask me than let your mind run away with crazy ideas. Trust me, I have been in the same boat as you. It will take time, be patient."

I launch myself at him. "I don't know how I got so lucky, you are absolutely amazing."

I am straddling Christian and although we are outside and the sun is setting you can hear people in the distance.

"Do you know of any beaches that are completely secluded, maybe next time we can get some privacy?" I know I am blushing but I refuse to look away. I want Christian and I want him now.

"I think I can arrange that, do you want sex on the beach, up in the trees or a secluded island all for ourselves?"

He doesn't play fair, I am a quivering mess and there is nothing we can do until we get back to the ship. I am biting my lip, trying to think of something that we can do. "Christian when we get back to the boat do you want to have sex?"

"Is that a trick question? I have wanted you since I saw you. Just thinking about it is making me hard."

I move my hand down his stomach and into his board shorts. He feels so big, I am actually a little nervous. "Anastasia does that answer your question?" Christian flexes his hips and I then feel his hand sliding up my leg to my apex. He rolls me over onto my side so I can get a better grip of him while his fingers are tracing my panties.

"I can feel how wet you are." He whispers as he gives me small kisses. His fingers trace back and forth until he rips them off me. That was incredibly hot. Christian pulls the towel up on the sun-bed to cover us and kisses me with such passion. I feel his thumb rubbing back and forth on my clit as he slowly inserts one finger. I slide my hand up and down his hard cock. I can feel the little bead of pre-cum and it turns me on that this Adonis wants me.

His mouth latches onto my ear and then goes down my neck. He inserts a second finger and I feel like my body is coming undone. The faster he moves his fingers, the faster I move my hand. I feel my legs start to tingle and then tighten.

"Oh please...!" I don't recognize the sounds coming out of me. If this man is this skillful with his fingers, I have no idea what will happen when we have sex. After pulling out his two fingers Christian places them in his mouth and sucks them clean.

"I can't wait to get a real taste tonight" Before I lose my courage I lower myself enough so I can place his ever growing cock in my mouth. I have never been a fan of doing this but I want to taste him. I lick him from base to tip while I play with his balls. I then take him all the way into my mouth. He tastes amazing. He is so hard but soft on the outside. His moans spur me on. I move back and forth so I can get him in my mouth all the way. I twirl my tongue around the tip a few more times. "Ana I am about to cum if you don't want it in your mouth..." I cut him off before he can say anymore; I push down deeper up to the tip then right back down. I scrape my nails up his thighs and feel it as he tenses. He lets out a guttural moan of my name. He is salty and thick and for the first time I swallow and the look on his face makes it worth it. I pull his shorts back up as he kisses me deeply.

We are under the stars and the only sounds are from the waves and the restaurants and clubs in the distance.

"That was magical. I have had the best time, Christian." I have never had this feeling. I look down at my hands.

"Hey, no looking down or being ashamed, we did nothing wrong." Christian caresses my face and the tender kiss, on the beach, under the stars is what dreams are made of.

"Christian ... I am falling in Love with you! I know it is probably too soon but I can't help how I feel." I rush the words out before I loose my courage.

"Anastasia please look at me. I am falling in love with you too. How could I not feel the same? Let's get back to the boat. I need to make love to my girlfriend." Christian's words have me stunned. I wasn't expecting this.

We make it back to Christian's room.

Somehow he has arranged for a bottle of champagne, chocolates, and little battery powered tea lights. I can't believe he did this for me.

"I know this is cheesy but I wanted our first time together to be special for you." I think Christian is blushing.

"Christian, you are the sweetest boyfriend ever." I take the initiative and push him on to his bed. He moans as I straddle him.

"Anastasia you are full of surprises." He runs his hands down my body, once he reaches the bottom of my dress he pulls it up and over my head. I am now straddling him naked.

"I believe one of us is wearing too much clothing." I am trying to sound seductive, I think I failed but since Christian is pulling off his shirt I will go with it. He gently places my hand on his heart. I have seen his scars but this is the first time he is allowing me to touch him without a shirt as a barrier. I know this is still a big deal so I try not to cry. Christian flips us over and pulls off his pants. I haven't seen him naked before. He puts Michelangelo's David to shame with his broad shoulders, chiseled abs, lean stomach and muscular legs. Although all very impressive it is his rock hard cock and smoldering eyes that have my attention. As he crawls up the bed he kisses up my legs, nibbling and teasing as he goes. When he reaches my center, he pulls my legs closer to him while using his expert tongue to make my entire body quiver. His tongue is circling round and round on my clit and I don't think I can take anymore. I try not to scream because I know the walls are not thick but I can't hold it in any longer. The sensations are exquisite. Once I am coming down from the orgasmic high, I see Christian roll on a condom. I think he has somehow gotten bigger since the beach.

"Christian, I need you, make love to me." I sound needy. I want him so badly. He slowly moves up my body while kissing and nibbling, each breast gets extra attention. I don't know how it is possible for one man to be so sexy. He reaches my lips and nibbles some more. I run my hands up and down his back. I need him now. I wrap my legs around him in hopes of getting him to the goal. He very slowly sinks into me and I am in heaven. With each movement and thrust I feel closer to him. He is staring into my eyes. It is like our souls are connected. Time ceases to matter.

"Anastasia I am falling deeply and madly in love with you." His words are my undoing. I feel myself clench around him. A few more thrusts and he collapses on top of me. He rolls to his side and we are just staring at each other. I don't think I will ever get enough of him. We spend the rest of the night lost in each other. The passion that he exudes is palpable. Each night gets better and better.

I am so happy. It is the last full day on the cruise. The creepy couple has come to every one of my shows. Between Sawyer, Jose and Christian I am never alone.

Tonight is my last show. I had to fill in for one of the show girls in the burlesque show; She contracted a stomach bug. It is basically a sparkly bikini and lots of glitter lotion all over my body, no nudity or I think Christian would pop a gasket. After a forty-five minute show on the outdoor stage and a meet and greet with some of the diamond passengers I go to the back room to cover up. I am glad this isn't my daily outfit. I pull up some yoga pants and a shirt over the costume. I don't want to walk around the ship like this. Christian doesn't get off for another twenty minutes. Sawyer said he would meet me but he isn't here. He probably got held up.

I start walking but then decide to sit on one of the loungers and wait. The stars look beautiful. Most of the passengers are at the other shows and clubs. The farewell fireworks should be starting in an hour. The pool is empty.

"Look who we finally got by herself." My skin crawls when I hear that evil voice. Nothing good can come of this. I stand up as fast as possible just as I feel someone grab my hand.

"Let go of me!" I scream.

"Nobody will hear you." The smell of cheap whiskey and his disgusting cologne is making me sick. If that wasn't bad enough he licks the side of my face.

I twist quickly and elbow him in the nose and knee him in the groin. The botoxed bitch charges towards me and gets a hold of my hair. She is on top of me as I continue to scream. Where the hell is everyone? My shirt has ripped and she keeps punching at me.

"Now, now, my little pet you know you want to play. First, you will be punished you for what you did to Jack." This witch is crazier than I thought. I punch her in the face and push her off of me. She grabs my leg and I kick her on that botoxed face. I get her off me but I trip and fall in the pool. I hop out as fast as I can but I hurt all over. I need to get help. Christian's room is the closest; they have gotten into the crew area before, I don't want to take the chance waiting out in the open. I run to Christian's room and pound on the door. As soon as he opens the door everything goes dark.

"This is Christian Grey I need security and a doctor to my room now! Anastasia Steele was attacked. She got to my room and passed out, no I have no idea what happened. Just hurry!" I can hear Christian yelling for help.

"My knight" I whisper.

"Ana don't move, help is coming baby." Christian's voice is a mix of sorrow and anger

My entire body hurts. I am safe with Christian, he will protect me. I start to drift off again.

"Ana stay awake!" I hear pounding on the door and it flies open. How many people can they fit in here?

"Christian what happened?" I don't recognize that voice. I turn towards the voice but I am told to stay still while I am checked by the medic.

"Don't let them in here, Close the door!" I whisper terrified that they may have followed me. The medic checks me, I have yet again sprained my ankle and it looks like I cracked a rib. I need to go to the infirmary for X-rays. I am bruised all over and my glittery costume has been ripped as well as the clothes I had over it.

"Ana what happened? I got called to break up some drunken passengers. I sent Trent to escort you but by the time he got to the stage he couldn't find anyone." Sawyer sounds so worried.

"I was sitting on a lounger waiting when I was attacked by that crazy couple. He licked me and wouldn't let go of me so I elbowed him and kneed him. His crazy wife then charged me and was punching me. I was screaming for help but nobody heard me. I fell into the pool trying to get away from her. I didn't know if they were following me or I would have called and stayed put. Can I get out of these clothes before we finish this? I am getting cold."

"Hello, Ana I am Jason Taylor the head of ship's security. Christian can you give Ana something to wear? We will need her costume and clothes for evidence. We also need to take pictures of all your injuries." Great I get attacked and now I need some random guy to see me naked and full of bruises. It is not my night.

The Taylor guy gets a call on his phone. "Okay, call in extra security. Do not let them leave the infirmary and pull up the camera footage from two hours ago to now. You will see a fight, have it confirmed that it is the same couple. I will be right there." What is going on?

"Ana, are you okay with Sawyer taking the pictures? If you would like I can have a woman security guard do it?"

"No, no...please I am fine with Sawyer. I trust him. Is it okay if Christian stays in the room?" I know the two of them will protect me.

"Yes that's fine." Taylor agrees. "We need to let the Captain know what happened."

"Please Taylor, don't. This is my first cruise. I don't want to get in trouble." I am pleading. I don't want to be sent home.

"Ana we have to tell the captain, but you did nothing wrong. You will be fine, I promise. This ship is family. They won't get away with this." With that he leaves.

"Here baby take these two Tylenol. They will probably give you something stronger in the infirmary but this will help for now. I will give you my robe. You can change then Sawyer can take the pictures." I take the two pills and the water that Christian has handed me.

"Ana I need to take a few pictures before you change. It will only take a minute." Sawyer has a digital camera and is waiting.

After several pictures that felt like I was a criminal I was given the okay to take a quick shower to get the chlorine off me and then more pictures. I guess the plus side is that Sawyer has already seen me naked.

In the shower the enormity of what happened hits me, and I sit on the floor and just cry. Why did this happen? I don't want to be sent home. I finally feel like myself. What will happen to the crazy couple? What would of happened if I hadn't got away? With that thought the I feel like I am having a complete panic attack. I can't stop the tears and I just feel devastated. After a few minutes I hear Christian and Sawyer come in.

"Anastasia, are you alright?" Christian sounds scared. I guess I haven't thought how this has affected him. Christian turns off the water and wraps me in a towel. I see Sawyer walk out of the bathroom. "Baby I am here for you. I will not leave you alone. They will be removed from the ship." Christian has pulled me onto his lap and is rubbing my back while pepper me with butterfly kisses. I can't stop crying. Christian dries me off then wraps the robe around me. My crying starts to slow down but the hiccups wont go away.

"Sweet-heart, I am so sorry. I feel like it is my fault. Once we catch them I will understand if you no longer want to be friends. I really let you down." Sawyer looks heartbroken.

"Sawyer it isn't your fault or Christian's, it is only that crazy couple's fault. I'm sorry about my little meltdown. I just got scared and it all came back to me. I will be okay. It might take a few days and you guys might get sick of me." Although I am still upset I try to lighten the moment.

Sawyer gives me a big hug and then Christian holds me for a moment and kisses the top of my head.

"We could never get sick of you baby." Christian replies.

We spend the next twenty minutes taking pictures of all my scrapes, cuts and bruises. I think more of my body is black and blue than white. My cracked rib hurts every time I take a breath. While taking the pictures I swear I saw both Christian and Sawyer holding back tears while clenching their fists so tight I am surprise it didn't cause blood. I don't want to look in the mirror, I know I look like a mess.

Sawyer waits outside while Christian helps me get dressed. I think he needed a minute. I still can't put much weight on my leg so he is carrying me again.

"Baby, if you want me to carry you around the ship just ask next time." We meet Sawyer in the hall.

"Ana, I am so glad you could defend yourself, I just saw the video and you have a mean punch."

"Me too, my dad was in the army and taught me to defend myself. I know how to shoot too, but obviously I don't carry a gun."

"Too bad!" Christian states and Sawyer agrees.

As we make our way to the infirmary, we see Taylor followed by several security guards run past us. They are going the opposite way of the infirmary.

"Christian, follow them please! I have a feeling this has something to do with my attackers." I can tell he and Sawyer are about to fight me on this. "Please, I won't be able to sleep knowing they are running around the ship. What if Taylor needs help."

"Christian, don't put Ana down and when I say so you need to take her the opposite way, go."

We follow behind and when we get to the middle of the ship we find the two crazy people in a life boat dangling off the side of the ship. The ship is coming to a stop and all the deck lights are on. I am not sure how they got the life boat to where it is but it is hanging precariously. Suddenly we hear a crash and the life boat is upside down. Though the night search and rescue team looked for the couple, they were not found. The Italian Coast Guard said that the area is full of sharks. They even have a good number of Great White shark sightings.

I feel bad for the sharks. They probably got food poisoning from that couple.

The camera footage was turned over to the Coast Guard. Apparently they somehow got away from security after making a statement that I attacked them. They didn't know that everything on the boat is recorded. When nobody believed them they attacked a nurse and a guard. Once their stateroom was searched it was full of hard drives with child pornography. The couple was wanted in the United States.

The Captain spoke to me while I was in the infirmary getting checked. He told me not to worry about my job; that I need to take the week off to give the bruises time to heal. He was very apologetic. Apparently he has a daughter my age and I remind him of her.

Christian has not left my side except when he has to perform and during that time I get to sit by my other shadow Sawyer.

I have been on this ship for two weeks and it has been full of adventures. I wonder what will happen next


End file.
